Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE) can connect the electrified vehicle to a grid power source. A cordset is an example type of EVSE. Power moves from the grid power source through the cordset to the electrified vehicle. The power is used to charge the battery. Retrieving diagnostic data from the cordset and other types of EVSE can require specialized tools. Further, some EVSE must be partially disassembled to retrieve diagnostic data.